1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with a built-in electronic component and a method for manufacturing the substrate with the built-in electronic component in which an electronic component is installed in a cavity provided to a resin insulating layer.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-191204 describes a printed circuit board having a semiconductor element embedded in an insulating layer. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-191204, a cavity accommodating the electronic component is formed by laminating a resin insulating layer on top of a support conductor wiring layer on which an electronic component is positioned; cutting a slit reaching the support conductor wiring layer into the laminated resin insulating layer with a laser; and removing the sliced resin insulation layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.